A New,but strange, Life
by Mystic Drake
Summary: Draco, en septième année, alors que Voldemort n'est plus, change de voie et dit à Potter qu'il allait changer de comportement à son égard. Seulement Draco va avoir du pain sur la planche.


Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...( malheureusement...je peux meme pas avoir une partie de Drake?), ils sortent tous de l'imagination de la Grande J.K. Rowling...

Rating: T

Bref...C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris depuis...euh...l'an dernier xD, le plus souvent en cours d'histoire geo de l'an dernier x)

Mis à jour le : 23/05/10

* * *

Un soir dans un manoir, un jeune homme était «légèrement» en colère.

« Non, tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard cette année ! Rouspéta-t-elle »

« Mère ! S'il vous plaît, je demanderais au vieux schnoque de me faire changer de Maison ou de me mettre sous protection,récita-t-il » Le jeune homme blond reprit son souffle car il avait dit sa phrase d'une seule traite.

« J'accepterai même d'aller à Gryffondor s'il le faut, je pourrai même essayer de me lier d'amitié avec le Balafré, la Belette et même la « Sang de Bourbe » bafouilla le jeune homme.»

« Je suis quand même septique mais je veux bien que tu y retourne mais ne te fait pas trop remarquer, d'accord ? »

« Oui Mère, accepta-t-il en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. »

« Aller monte te changer.»

« Oui. »

Il s'exécuta et monta s'habiller convenablement. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit baldaquin qui d'ailleurs possédait les couleurs de Serpentard. Il sortit sa baquette puis formula un sort et lorsque le sortilège fut lancé son lit avait changer de couleurs. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il s'était un peu trop laissez allé. Il sauta alors de son lit puis ouvrit les portes de son armoire puis choisi de quoi se vêtir correctement.

≥◕ . ◕≤

« Dépêches-toi tu as un invité. »

Comme sa mère lui demanda de faire il se dépêcha et descendit les escaliers presque en courant. Une fois en bas il s'écria :

« Blaise ! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de celui-ci»

« Dray ça fait longtemps. Content de te revoir. »

« Allons manger vous parlerez après, dit-elle en accentuant le après. »

...Suite au dîné ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune blond et discutèrent de tout comme de rien...du sujet plus ou moins tabous...de leur prochaine rentrée dans l'école de sorcellerie qu'ils côtoyaient depuis maintenant 6 ans, et donc ce sujet mena au second: Potter et ses compagnons : de ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire subir cette année-ci...

Par la suite, Draco s'étendit sur son lit et commença à somnoler et succomba à la fatigue, tandis que Zabini ayant vu ceci ne pris pas ma peine de réveille le petit dragon qui avait finit par plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

≥◕ . ◕≤

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, se ressemblant tous les uns que les autres, et semblant être de plus en plus ennuyant. Draco eut du mal à admettre qu'il était pressé de retourner à Poudlard; Au moins les journées sont plus intéressantes là-bas, il y a plus de choses à faire comme taquiner Potter, ou encore les petits de Première années.

Ce matin il se leva plus tôt que prévu pour faire sa valise qu'il n'avait pas voulu préparé la veille, il allait en payer les frais, car Narcissa, sa mère, le réveilla à 5H30 sachant que son fils était d'une lenteur hors du commun, il prenait tout son temps dans sa salle de bain.  
Madame Malfoy entra dans la chambre de son fils à l'heure prévue et redescendit pour boire un thé avec des toasts.  
Draco sortit de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle à manger attendant qu'un elfe de maison vienne lui apporter son petit déjeuné qui se composait d'une coupole de fruits rouges et d'un thé vert accompagné de ses habituels petits biscuits danois.

Le temps qu'il prenne son petit déjeuné, un quart d'heure s'écoula, voilà qu'il était plus de 6H00.

La Némésis de Potter retourna dans sa chambre et commença à dévaliser son dressing pour mettre se qu'il contenait dans sa valise, il fit subir un sortilège de Réduction à ses vêtements car ceux-ci occupaient beaucoup trop d'espace. Il ne savaient pas lesquels choisir tellement il en avait. Il imposa le même sort à ses livres et à son balais qu'il lui servirait juste à s'évader pour prendre l'air ou réfléchir. Cette année il ne disputerait plus de matchs de Quidditch afin de battre Potter car il ne faisait plus partit de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
Il descendit rejoindre sa mère sur le pas de la porte aux environs de 6H38, celle-ci lui tendis son bras auquel il s'accrocha pour transplanner directement à la gare King's Cross et s'assurer d'avoir une place correcte dans l'Hogwarts Express.

≥◕ . ◕≤

Une fois à destination ils traversèrent "mur" les menant au quai 9 3/4, à cette heure matinale il n'y avait pas grand monde mais au moins Draco était sur qu'il aurait sa place à lui tout seul dans le train. De toute façon qui voudrait partager un compartiment avec le fils d'un Mangemort et sûrement en étant un lui aussi, à son avis: pas grand monde excepté ceux qui savaient qu'il n'en était pas un. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Il enlaça une dernière fois sa chère mère avant de lui faire un signe de tête accompagné d'un signe de la main et de monter à bord du train. Il y avait déjà quelque occupants mais très peu et il lui rester un grand choix pour prendre le compartiment qui lui prit celui le plus loin du trajet du chariot de confiseries, il se doutait que s'il se mettait à un endroit où les élèves se réunissaient en masse, cela le dérangerait plus qu'il ne le pense et ne serait plus capable de retenir sa colère et de devoir la déverser sur un des élèves même s'il s'agissait de Première année ne voulait pas s'attirer la foudre des autre dès le voyage vers Poudlard, le Professeur Rogue - son parrain - n'était plus de se monde pour le protéger, le soutenir, malheureusement.

Plus les minutes passèrent plus le train se remplissait à son grand désarroi. Apparemment il ne devait plus rester de place car le blond aux cheveux d'or vit un adolescent assez grand regarder dans toutes les directions en poussant de longs soupirs de désespoir quand tout à coup il se tourna vers lui. À son plus grand malheur, il s'agissait d'un jeune dont les yeux avaient une couleur qui lui était trop familière à son goût.

Non...ce n'était pas possible il n'allait tout de même pas pénétrer dans Son compartiment, il l'avait choisi en premier il était rien qu'à lui il n'allais pas le partager avec la personne qu'il avait le plus détesté durant toutes les six précédentes années, pas lui, pas sa Némésis...c'était impossible à ses yeux.  
Hélas, Potter fit ce qu'il regrettait: il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et déposa ses bagages dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis referma la porte et finit par s'asseoir sur la banquette face à la sienne. Au bout d'un certain temps Draco dû relever le visage ne supportant plus le regard pesant sur lui. Il croisa le regard émeraude de son ennemi et un frisson lui parcouru toute la colonne n'épargnant pas ses points sensibles.

« Un soucis, Potter? Suis-je trop "sublime" pour toi, dans ce cas il ne fallait pas venir dans ce  
compartiment, tu as fait le mauvais choix, grommela-t-il »

« Mais oui c'est cela, ta beauté n'a d'égal à mes yeux, tu réincarnes mieux la beauté que Vénus et Apollon réunit, rétorqua le Survivant.»

« Dis-moi juste pourquoi dois-je te supporter en ce début d'année? le questionna Draco. »

« Il se trouve que mes "amis" ne trouvent pas mieux que de se bécoter vu qu'ils ne se sont pas vus durant les vacances donc je ne voudrais pas les déranger dans leur activité buccale,qui commencent légèrement à m'écœurer, expliqua Harry. »

« Alors comme ça Potter trouve embarrassant regarder un couple s'embrassant, que c'est intéressant,relata Malfoy.»

« Qu'est-ce-ce ça peut bien te foutre Malfoy, c'est vrai ça doit te faire bizarre que quelqu'un n'aime pas voir deux personnes en activité buccale toi, le Prince des Serpentards, qui à déjà fait passé toutes les filles de Poudlard dans ton lit et va savoir pour les gars, finit-il sa phrase plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.»

Tout à coup Draco sembla s'étouffa, il devait sûrement avoir entendu la fin de la phrase de l'Élu et lui lança un regard noir lançant presque de la foudre. Il respira un coup et ignora le brun se trouvant face à lui et se contenta de prendre un magazine sur le Quidditch qu'il lut durant presque tout le trajet de l'Hogwarts Express car juste avant l'arrivée il demanda "poliment" à Potter de se tourner pour qu'il puisse se vêtir de sa robe de sorcier sans que ce dernier ne vois son corps mutilé par la guerre. Celui-ci accepta, seulement il aperçut, malgré le fait qu'il se soit tourné, le corps de Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de la vitre et ce qu'il vit le fit étrangement frissonner comme si il éprouvait de la douleur pour le blond.

« C'est bon Potter, tu peux te retourner,marmonna le jeune homme aux yeux gris orage.»

Potter se tourna vers Draco mais son regard semblait lointain,ailleurs; dans un autre monde. On aurait dit qu'il se remémorait les horreurs de la guerre, il n'avait pas vu Malfoy sur le front et pourtant son corps était couvert de cicatrices, particulièrement son dos. Ce n'était pas joli à voir, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui avait demandé de se tourner car si il n'avait pas eu toutes ses balafres il se serait fait un plaisir de lui montrer à quel point il était bien formé.

Le Survivant ne se rendit pas compte que son regard était en train de détailler le corps de Draco, dès qu'il s'aperçut de ceci il détourna immédiatement le regard tandis que des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. il se tut jusqu'à la fin du trajet n'adressant aucun mot à sa Némésis.

≥◕ . ◕≤

Une fois que le train s'arrêta, Harry pris sa valise en évitant le regard ou tout contact avec le blond de peur que ses rougeurs ne réapparaissent. Seulement tous élèves eurent l'idée de sortir tous en même temps provoquant un embouteillage dans le train auquel on ajoute le fait que le compartiment dans lequel se trouvaient Harry et Draco était au fond du train donc ils descendirent les derniers, occupant une calèche tirée par un Sombral et non une diligence fermée à l'abri de la pluie. Par chance ils ne durent pas subir l'eau mais ils devaient se supporter mutuellement n'osant ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

« Potter est-ce vrai qu'il y a un nouveau membre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il existe toujours vu que le Lord Noir n'est plus, le questionna le garçon aux cheveux semblables à des fils d'or. »

Au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait le visage de Harry se décomposait: comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un comme Malfoy soit au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre de Merlin?

« En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? s'énerva le brun, tu veux dévoiler ce que je pourrais te dire à tes amis Mangemo...»

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouva cloué au sol de la calèche avec Malfoy au dessus de lui tenant ses épaules dans chacune de ses mains.

« Je T'Interdis Formellement De Dire Quoi Que Ce Soit Sur Ce Sujet, vu que , au final, tu ne sais rien: Rien Du Tout, tu ignores beaucoup de choses - comme tout le monde au final - tel que le fait que je n'ai aucun rapport avec les Mangemorts mais apparemment cela personne ne semble apte à le comprendre,vous êtes tous des bons à rien qui ne savent que dalle et croient à tout ce qu'on leur raconte, fulmina Draco qui commençait à s'emporter et ses yeux commençant à devenir rouges. Il fallait qu'il se calme malheureusement il n'y arrivait pas, voici ce qu'il conclut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de donner des coups sur le thorax de son éternel rival et sentit du liquide couler de ses yeux; des larmes. D'un coup il s'écroula sur Potter en continuant de sangloter; Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde se tuer à penser qu'il était de manche avec les Mangemorts alors que celui qui lui avait affligé toutes ses balafres en était lui même un donc comment tous ces ignares osaient-ils dire qu'il faisait partit du cercle vicieux des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.

Super en plus il était en train de se ridiculiser devant Potter, pire même, sur Potter, il lui pleurait dessus comme une madeleine, voir pire, et celui-ci ne disais rien certainement en état de choc de voir un Malfoy dans ces conditions il allait en faire des cauchemars pendant deux ou trois ans encore.  
Draco se releva et posa ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps de Harry Potter et s'essuya le visage avec les manches de sa robe de sorcier, il regarda Potter droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui:

« Si jamais j'apprends que ce qui c'est passé durant les dernières minutes parvient à mes oreilles tu auras certainement à faire avec moi, promesse d'homme, s'égosilla lamentablement le blond dont la voix se faisait chevrotante. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à une telle situation, ou plutôt il n'avait jamais été dans une telle posture.

« J'essayerai de tenir promesse Malfoy, bredouilla le héros international. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à une telle situation, ou plutôt il n'avait jamais été dans une telle posture.

« J'essayerai de tenir promesse Malfoy, bredouilla le héros international. »

Le temps de cette altercation, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard en dernier, ce qui était évident vu que tout le monde c'était précipité pour arriver les premiers. Ils se séparent, Harry fit voguer son regard pour trouver ses amis, tandis que Draco ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait perdu toute sa clique de Serpentard durant la guerre, il s'avérait qu'ils étaient tous des Mangemorts pure souche. Malgré ceci, ils feraient leur septième année à Poudlard avec eux.

Il vit le professeur McGonnagall s'approchait de lui, sûrement de mauvais augure.

« Monsieur Malfoy, où étiez-vous je vous cherchais. Bon, suivez moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Il la suivit ne savant toujours pas ce que voulait la vieille chouette. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La sorcière au chapeau pointu frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse de son supérieur.

« Entrez je vous prie, fit la voix du vieille homme à la longue barbe blanche. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce se trouvant juste devant eux et Draco constata pour la première fois qu'elle était remplie de tableaux de tous les anciens directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni mais aussi de nombreux instruments d'astronomie de tous genres.

« Bien, venons en aux faits, durant cette dernière année d'étude vous serrez nommé préfet-en-chef, avec Miss Granger qui est déjà au courant de tout ceci, vous aurez un appartement à part du sien, j'ai jugé bon de le mettre plus loin du sien vu que votre complicité n'est pas des meilleurs, mais surtout aussi car j'ai appris par le biais de votre mère qu'elle voulait que je vous...surveille, donc vous possèderez votre appartement rien qu'à vous, le mot de passe est « puhrain ». »

* * *

Fin du premier Chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plus, désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe...(je pense qu'il y en a un nombre, si vous en voyez d'énormes faites moi signe. Thank you very much.=3)

And please, let me a review

Merci ^^


End file.
